with you next to me
by Lucifionne
Summary: —karena di hati Sasuke Uchiha, hanya ada Sakura./ 001 - stare: tatapanmu menyeramkan, karenanya, aku tak bisa lepas darimu. /SasuSaku Unrelated Ficlet/


**with you next to me**

–karena di hati Sasuke Uchiha, hanya ada Sakura.

Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto,**  
saya hanya meminjamnya tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

warning: **Un**related Ficlet.

* * *

**001 – stare**

_...tatapanmu menyeramkan,_

_karenanya, aku tak bisa lepas darimu._

(c) Lucifionne 2013

* * *

Sayatan luka semakin terasa mengiris di sekujur kulit tubuh Sasuke. Udara malam yang dingin kian menusuk dan menambah rasa perih puluhan goresan benda tajam di tubuhnya. Percikan darah segar sedikit-sedikit mengucur dan mengalir di lengan kanannya.

"Tch, sial," umpat Sasuke kesal. Rasa ngilu yang menyerang membuatnya tak bisa fokus berjalan, menggoyahkan langkah kakinya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Wajah tampannya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng ANBU kini telah dibasahi keringat dingin—napasnya juga mulai tersengal.

Sasuke Uchiha baru saja menyelesaikan misi solonya untuk merebut kembali gulungan penting dan rahasia milik Konoha yang dua hari lalu sempat dicuri oleh ninja pencuri yang entah berasal dari desa mana. Awalnya ia ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi ini berdua bersama sahabatnya yang juga seorang ANBU—Naruto Uzumaki, namun Sasuke menolak dengan alasan ia bisa mengurus masalah ini sendiri, ninja pencuri bukanlah apa-apa baginya.

Arogan, memang.

Dari segi kekuatan, mungkin ninja pencuri tersebut memang kalah jauh dari dirinya. Siapa yang tak kenal Sasuke? Ninja cerdas dari klan elit sekelas Uchiha, sudah mampu menguasai _sharingan_ di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Dan juga sempat berguru dibawah asuhan Orochimaru, salah satu dari legenda tiga sannin yang kemampuannya tak lagi diragukan.

Sasuke itu kuat, sangat.

Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya. Ninja pencuri itu tak sebodoh seperti apa yang ia kira. Kekuatan Sasuke memang lebih besar, tapi kekuatan besar tersebut jika melawan sekumpulan banyak orang … apa bisa terus mendominasi? Sasuke sendirian, sedangkan ninja pencuri tersebut ternyata memiliki sangat banyak anggota. Lebih dari lima belas orang sekaligus yang harus Sasuke hadapi sendirian—dalam semalam. Apa ia sanggup?

Maka inilah hasilnya, Sasuke sukses merebut kembali gulungan berharga yang sempat tercuri tersebut, ia juga berhasil menghabisi sedikit dari para ninja pencuri tersebut—sisanya banyak yang terluka parah. Sedangkan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri juga sama buruknya. Penuh luka di sana-sini, lengan kanan atas retak, dan beberapa lebam kebiruan di tubuhnya.

Dengan kesadarannya yang sedikit demi sedikit terus menghilang, Sasuke bisa mendengarkan langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat menuju tubuh terkaparnya. Napas Sasuke berhembus pelan, jika itu adalah salah satu dari ninja pencuri tadi, maka mau tak mau ia harus siap mati di sini. Meski sejujurnya ia tak akan pernah rela jika harus mati di tengah menjalani misi tingkas C yang harusnya ringan untuk seorang Uchiha sepertinya.

.

.

.

Rasa hangat perlahan menyentuh tubuhnya, terlebih di bagian lengannya yang terluka paling parah. Angin segar berhembus nikmat membuai wajahnya. Sasuke Membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar terang dari bulan yang menggantung di langit malam membantu Sasuke mengenali sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Dari bentuk tubuhnya, Sasuke yakin betul jika sosok yang tengah mengalirkan chakra kehijauan di lengannya itu adalah seorang perempuan. Namun topeng bergambar hewan berkumis yang dikenakan perempuan tersebut membuat Sasuke sulit menebak siapa sebenarnya orang ini. Apalagi kondisi dirinya yang masih sangat lemah, mau bangun saja rasanya susah.

Sasuke menatapnya dalam diam saat perempuan misterius ini sibuk mengobati luka-luka gores di tubuhnya. Sasuke terus diam hingga perempuan itu berhenti dan mengemasi perlengkapan medisnya.

"Katakan sesuatu jika kondisimu sudah lebih baik," ucap perempuan itu datar. Suaranya asing—tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa perempuan ini menggunakan _jutsu_ untuk menyamarkan suaranya.

"Hn."

"Lain kali jangan merasa kau itu paling hebat sedunia." Perempuan itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, sepertinya hendak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ransel besar yang menggantung di punggungnya menandakan bahwa ANBU perempuan itu juga baru saja menyelesaikan misi dan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju Konoha.

"Siapa kau? Beraninya berbicara seperti itu kepadaku." Sasuke sedikit kesal mendengar kalimat perempuan tersebut yang dirasa seperti kalimat merendahkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," jawab Si Perempuan, "siapa pun aku, tak ada pengaruhnya untukmu."

Sasuke menyepalkan tangannya erat. Jadi perempuan ini mencoba menantangnya? Dengan tenaga yang masih terbatas, Sasuke pun bangkit dan berjalan pelan ke arah perempuan tersebut. Menggunakan lengan kirinya yang masih bisa berfungsi dengan baik, Sasuke menarik bahu perempuan menyebalkan tersebut hingga mendekati dirinya. Jemari kiri Sasuke perlahan melepaskan topeng ANBU perempuan tersebut dari wajahnya.

"Kau...," bungsu Uchiha ini meneliti baik-baik wajah asing di depannya. Ah ya, sekali lagi Sasuke tahu bahwa ini bukanlah wajah asli perempuan tersebut.

"Kau tidak kenal aku, kan?"

Sasuke memperhatikan sinar keperakan rembulan yang terpantul indah di iris kehijauan perempuan di depannya ini. Mata ini tidak asing. Mata ini sangat Sasuke kenal. Tatapan mata ini ... selalu mengingatkan Sasuke pada sosok itu, sosok yang selalu memenuhi segala ruang di otaknya.

"Sakura."

"Eh?!" ANBU yang dipanggil 'Sakura' oleh Sasuke ini pun terkejut bukan main. "Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ini aku, Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "Kau bukanlah tebakan yang sulit untukku."

"Huh, dasar!" keluh Sakura. Sesaat kemudian Sakura melepas jutsu penyamarannya dan kembali pada sosok tubuh asli miliknya. Perempuan dengan tinggi semampai dan rambut merah muda sebahu yang tergerai.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih saja menatap matanya cukup dalam. Di tatap serius oleh lelaki setampan itu cukup membuat Sakura grogi dan hilang percaya diri.

"Matamu ... sangat indah."

**-FIN-**

hanya ficlet sederhana. rencananya di sini aku bakal ngmpulin ficlet2 sederhana yg berlarian di otakku. jadi perchapternya ga saling berkaitan yah :D

Btw, selamat buat grup SasuSaku Lovers di Fb yg udah nyampe 1000+ member! *tebartomatceri*

**Stay Still and Strong, 'Cause We Are Under the Same Sky :')**

**Makasih buat yg udah mau baca ^_^ Love you :***


End file.
